


今生何求-第三十五章

by shashatu



Category: others - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shashatu/pseuds/shashatu
Summary: 古庙残火静





	今生何求-第三十五章

微红光晕笼罩的庙宇之中，介乎少年与青年之间的男子躺在杂乱的干草地面上，湿润的发丝遮着眼睛，肤色是尚带青涩的月白色，面颊却泛着一层不太正常的绯红。  
那一幕，即便一眼便可见得地上那是个男子，只不过生得俊俏了些，可也不免令人生出些旖旎的心思来。  
他面前之人却一动不动站了许久。  
“救……救我……”  
那微弱的求助声一出口，面前之人恍若骤然回过神来，竟反而后退了一步。

惑香之毒，是致命剧毒。  
其花香浓郁，可令人心情愉悦，情思荡漾；花蜜甘甜，有催情之效；而果实挤出的汁液，一两滴即使人情欲难抑，一个时辰内不得与人交欢，则如烈火焚身，继而似万蚁噬咬骨肉，疼痛致死；若中了那果实提炼之毒，则立即毙命，药石无医。  
这是他在简翎走后，从那两个魔教女子口中得知的。

男子静默片刻。因为戴着面具，他的神色不得而知。  
做……还是不做？  
若是不做，他必死无疑。  
但，若是做了……  
很多事情，或许再也无法挽回。  
那似乎只有短短一瞬，却又像是凝滞了千年万载。

手指伸向衣带，轻轻一挑便解开，下一刻，深色的外袍被利落地抛向身后，在跃动的火光之上轻扬展开，落地。  
他拉起蜷缩在地上神色迷茫的年轻男子，将他抱在身上。  
仅是这少许的碰触，已经让简翎难受得哼出声来。男子抱着他，尽量调整了一个让他舒服些的姿势，靠坐在火光之后的柱子上。  
他迅速松开了怀中之人的衣衫，手指抚上他的下体。  
“啊！……不！……”  
那里滚烫异常，随着简翎的痛哼声，男子很快放开了他。  
不知因痛苦还是难耐，简翎一口接一口愈加急促地喘着气。  
男子上下打量他几眼，视线落在他垂落着的劲瘦而漂亮的手指上，握着他的手腕将之抬起，拉开面具的一角，用自己的手握着他的两根手指，将之伸入口中。  
简翎还未反应过来，呆愣愣地看着自己的手指被含住，舔舐。  
身体不由自主地颤抖起来。  
然后，那人将湿润的手指取出，用手按着，将两根手指插入简翎的某处。  
“唔！……”  
一瞬间强烈的刺痛让简翎忍不住叫出声来，皱着眉紧紧闭上了眼睛。但由于体内毒素的关系，随着那两指被迫搅动进出，痛感很快被鲜明而狠辣的快感所取代，疼痛与快意交织，激烈刺激着他体内每一处感知神经。他下意识咬住牙，却克制不住深深的灼热喘息。  
“啊——！嗯……”  
脑海中残留的一丝清明的意识，让他知道自己正被另一个人逼迫着，用自己的手指粗鲁激烈地做着极为羞耻的事。宛如在别人面前毫无廉耻地表演一般的感觉，令他羞愧难当，却莫名地促使下身更为滚烫敏感。  
没有多久，毒性作用下，酝酿已久的情欲早已达到某个临界点，亟欲喷薄而出，然而，光用手指并不能化解惑香之毒。  
简翎的声音骤然带上了一丝崩溃的哭音，“不、不要！……啊！……不要……”  
身后的手指在这时被抽了出来。  
他还没来得及喘几口气，某个粗硬滚烫之物猝不及防填补了手指的空隙，冲入体内，他一口气霎时哽在喉咙里，叫也叫不出来。  
简翎满脸通红，他知道抱着他的那人在做什么，也从那眼熟的面具认出此人便是之前在龙渊峡谷中救他的那位前辈高人。  
但他从未与人做过如此亲密之事，何况还是被一个素不相识的，男人……  
前辈大概只是不忍见他痛苦，纯粹只为救他一命而做这种事。  
心里不断想着只为了解毒，只是为了解毒，想要麻痹自己……可他毕竟是个血气方刚的年轻男子，被如此对待，浓浓的羞耻感几乎占据了整个脑海，怎么也挥之不去。  
所有的意识都集中在那摩擦感鲜明的甬道里，那烫热的物体，由缓至急地搅动，甬道中自行分泌的液体与那物流出的液体湿润得一塌糊涂，他能清晰地感受到那种黏腻而要命的感觉，不停交合之中，规律的声音自两人连接之处传来。  
“不……啊！……等等！……”  
本来某处已经被刺激到将出未出的状态，他人的体液融入体内，毒性立时稍减，插入了没几下，简翎浑身绷了绷，沙哑着嗓子低哼了一声。  
猝然涌出的激流令他全身一阵颤栗。  
身后的男子却并未停下动作。  
“嗯……啊……哈啊……”简翎大口喘着气。高潮后连续不断的抽插，让他身子酸软得如同一滩水，却连拒绝的话都说不出来。

第二回就比第一回要适应许多，也漫长了许多。  
由于毒性的关系，第一次本该十分难忍的疼痛，很快被快感冲淡。简翎的声音由开始的隐忍慢慢不自觉地提高，再之后混入了几分湿润的哭腔，细听之下，那音色中其实是难掩的甜腻与舒服。  
不，岂止是舒服？  
舒服到了极点，过了头，或许是另一种煎熬。  
情欲的煎熬。  
那惑香之毒并不是简单就能解得了的。他不知道那人换了多少种姿势，也不知道那深入浅出的交合延续了多久。只有当那根硬挺之物时而重重顶入身体深处时，混沌的脑海才会有短暂的清明。  
那令他害怕的深度，简直像是顶到了胃部一般，他觉得自己明明应该难忍欲呕的，却只能感到麻痹般的颤栗与酸软，而当那物退出到快要离开之处时，身体竟因惧怕空虚而迫不及待地挽留。  
尤其当那坚硬之物戳刺到体内某处时，肠道会骤然绞紧到难以想象的程度，带来的强烈感觉，让他有种下一秒就要死去的错觉，实际，却是种瞬间模糊了眼眶的肉体上极致的欢愉。  
但他知道，令他有如此反应的原因，不仅是毒性作祟，而是身上那对他做着极亲密之事的人影，渐渐与另一人的样貌重合……  
那极为俊美却总是略带严肃而冷冽的面容，无比清晰地印刻在他脑海中，甚至仿佛就在眼前。  
汗水与情欲交织的水深火热之中，他没觉得有哪里不对，只是用尽一切力气想要抱紧他，抓住他，直到最终追随那人，坠入无边而深黯的梦境里。

破旧的庙宇，满地碎墙枯木，摇曳燃烧的篝火照耀得一室橙黄温暖。  
世界奇异的静谧，犹如角落里积淀不知多少年的尘埃。  
似乎不论屋外是如何凄风苦雨，也打扰不了屋内这片宁静分毫。

空气里有淡淡的情事过后的余韵。  
戴面具的男子靠坐在庙宇当中的粗柱脚下，伸直了一条长腿，另一条腿自然曲起，随意一坐就是相当好看的姿态。  
怀中，年轻一些的男子靠在他的胸口熟睡，半边身子紧挨在他身上。  
白衣下的身形亦是十分修长俊美。  
男子取下了脸上的面具。  
总是带些冷峻而肃然的面容，此时看去却有些慵懒。加上那微乱半敞的衣襟和颊边散下的几缕乌发，很有几分平常看不到的味道。  
他其实也很疲倦了。上次与那些武功不弱的邪魔交手，费力不小，更主要是为简翎疗伤及逼出那难解剧毒的毒性，此时并未恢复过来。  
但他却一点也不想阖眼。  
低着头，他的手指一点点轻柔地抚过怀中之人的脸颊，眉毛，眼睛，鼻梁，一直到嘴唇，之后停住，细细摩挲两下。因为戴着面具，刚才没有接吻。  
他想还是算了，那或许有些越界。  
虽然已经越得不能更彻底了。  
但他不后悔。  
内疚自责违背常伦的罪恶感什么的，倒也没太觉得。  
他只怕怀中之人醒来以后，受伤或难以接受。  
违背誓言的是他，做出如此世所不容之事的也是他，如果上天要惩罚，他只求所有罪孽由他一人承担。  
这一刻，他唯一的愿望，就是时间能够稍作停留。  
期盼明日的太阳永远不要升起。

白绫纱帐之中，光影明灭不定，有人抱着他的后腰，身体紧贴在他身上。简翎只觉得体内似乎有快意窜涌，却又似苦闷难忍，灼热的情欲与按捺不住的焦躁令他紧紧抱住了面前之人，不留一丝缝隙。  
那人身形清瘦，力量却决不容抗拒，一挺腰重重撞进了简翎体内。简翎轻哼一声，以同样是男人的身体，面带羞耻却又如献祭一般，淌着汗滴承受那人的侵入。他甚至前倾上身，因发自内心的渴求，仰头主动探寻着那人的嘴唇，亲吻上去，唇舌纠缠不愿离开。  
直到沾满雾气的双眼，终于看清了那双平静而深邃的漆黑眼眸。


End file.
